Let's Ask iCarly Two!
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Let's Ask iCarly got deleted, BUT IT'S BACK! Send in YOUR questions and dares for the iCarly gang and they will be on the show!
1. Let Us Ask iCarly

**So fans, let us mourn over the loss of a dear friend, Let's Ask iCarly. It was offically deleted as of last night. But we're not gonna sit in a cornor and weep. NO WE ARE NOT! So I hearby give you LET'S ASK iCARLY TWO! So go tell your friends, go tell your not-so-friends. Go tell your frienimes. GO TELL STRANGERS! Tell everyone you know that Let's Ask iCarly is back, and it's amazing. Then go buy Vacation by Shane Dawson on iTunes.**

The whole cast of Let's Ask iCarly Two was dressed in robbing gear, along with masks. Me turned to the camera.

"Hello and welcome to Let's Ask iCarly Two! The reason we're dressed like this is because an idiot decided to kick us off air and replace us with Ellen, so we're here to steal our hour back." Me said, rubbing her hands together eviley. Sam smiled and pulled out the buttersock.

"When do I get to use this?" She asked.

"Soon, dear, soon." Me said. Freddie walked up to me.

"Hey, how come we're not in script format anymore?" He asked. Me frowned and turned to him.

"Becasue the idiots who replaced us with Ellen decided they liked this format better." Me said.

"Oh." Freddie said, putting his arm around Sam. Sammy and Ariel, who are five now, ran up to Sam.

"So, here's the plan. We sneak in this air vent, drop down into the Ellen studio on top of Ellen's head, then when she's seriously injured the producers are going to be running around, 'How do we get a new cast in an hour?' Then we go, 'We'll be willing to do it!' They'll be so grateful that the show'll be ours forever!" Ariel said.

"YES!" Me said. Ariel rolled up her pan and put in her back pocket. Thirteen year old Abby walked up to Me.

"Why are we in this format. It's weird." Abby said.

"We're in this format now because the people who put us off air and replaced us with Ellen like this format better." Freddie said. Abby nodded, as if she understood.

"What do you mean as if? I do understand!" Abby yelled.

"Okay, calm down. We just need to steal the show back. Everyone know the plan?" Me asked, huddling the group together. They all nodded as if they understood.

"WE DO UNDERSTAND!" They all yelled. Me rolled her eyes. The whole cast of Let's Ask iCarly lifted Ralphie up, and he fell through the roof of the Ellen show, right on to Ellen.

"So then I was driving my c-OH MY GOD!" Ellen yelled as Ralphie landed on her. Me walked through the door with a smirk on her face.

"That's it for this episode of Let's Ask iCarly! Send in YOUR questions and dares and they will be on the show! Goodnight!" Me yelled, as the audience stood there, shocked.

"I SAID GOODNIGHT!" I yelled. Scared, the audience burst into applause. Me smiled and bowed.

**I hope you liked it! Send in your questions and dares and I'll make sure I include them! Also, tell me if you like this format! I sure as hell don't, but I gotta give the boss man what he wants.**


	2. Let's Askith iCarly, Shall We?

**Hey! So there's a few things I want to tell you guys. From now on I'm going to be writing all week and post on Friday, with some exeptions. Second, I started an instagram account so to see pictures of me, just follow JuliKittyKat. **

**Thank you guys so much for posting your reviews back. As you may know, I had no copy of your questions and dares, and you guys have been just so sweet. Thanks so much, espically to a new young writer that I'm giving advice to! His name is SeddieRules68 and he's so sweet. Go check out his story that's like this one, Let's Question iCarly. Okay sorry for the rant! Moving on. **

"Hello and welcome to another exicting episode of LET'S ASK iCARLY! Thank you so much for sending in questions and dares. Enough talking, let's get started!" Me said. The audience cheered and Me took a little bow before putting the first person's dare on the screen. "Okay this first one is from gawesome and they say..."

**Sam: What do you like about Freddie the most**?

"I like his smile." Sam said, smiling. The audience AWW'd causing me to give them the evil eye.

"That was sweet." Me said, putting the next person's dare on the screen. "This next one is from Sleeptilleateattillsleep and they say.."

**Sam: Would you perfer to dye your hair green or wear green your whole life. **

"Dye my hair green." Sam said.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Cause that'd be wicked awesome, duh." Sam said.

"Okay, that was wierd." Me said, putting the next dare on the screen. "This one is from Shac89 and he/she be sayin'..."

**Freddie: Sing Lonely Sepetember to Sam.**

Me handed Freddie a lyrics sheet and a guitar. Freddie started singing

_**I'm sittin' here all by myself**_

_**just tryin' to think of something to do**_

_**Tryin' to think of something, anything**_

_**just to keep me from thinking of you**_

_**But you know it's not working out**_

_**'cause you're all that's on my mind**_

_**One thought of you is all it takes**_

_**to leave the rest of the world behind**_

_**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did**_

_**And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did**_

_**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**_

_**And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did**_

_**I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself**_

_**that you're not the one for me**_

_**But the more I think, the less I believe it**_

_**and the more I want you here with me**_

_**You know the holidays are coming up**_

_**I don't want to spend them alone**_

_**Memories of Christmas time with you**_

_**will just kill me if I'm on my own**_

_**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did**_

_**And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did**_

_**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**_

_**And you didn't mean to love me back**_

_**I know it's not the smartest thing to do**_

_**we just can't seem to get it right**_

_**But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight**_

_**One more chance tonight**_

_**I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar**_

_**But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far**_

_**I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you**_

_**Oh please, baby won't you take my hand**_

_**we've got nothing left to prove**_

_**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did**_

_**And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did**_

_**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**_

_**And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did**_

_**And I didn't mean to meet you then**_

_**we were just kids**_

_**And I didn't mean to give you chills**_

_**the way that I kiss**_

_**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**_

_**And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did**_

_**Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did**_

_**No, you didn't mean to love me back**_

_**But you did**_

"Well that was sweet. Alright let's throw the next dare on there and it is from Shac89. He/She says..."

**Carly: Would you date Gibby**

"I would date ANYONE!" Carly says, putting a drunken arm on Gibby. Gibby backed away slowly with wide eyes. Me chuckled.

"Our next dare is from a user who's name is Seddie 3! He or she says..."

**Sam-Would you rather get dumped by Freddie or would you rather give up ham?**

"Seddie 3, would you rather jump off the empire state buliding or eat cake?" Sam asked, looking directly at the camera.

"I think that answers that. This question is from XSeddieShipper. She says..."

**Gibby-Be normal. **

"That's not possible!" The whole cast echoed together.

"Alright now that THAT's out of the way, our next dare/question is from XxDerpyHoovesxX who has been waiting so patiently. SO WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO I GIVE YOU JEFF THE KILLER SAM AND FREDDIE SINGING DETERMANATE!

"Trying hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head these fears, I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out! I can't take it! This what being friends about?" Sam sang.

"I! I WANNA CRY! I can't deny! Tonight I wanna run and hide! And get inside! It isn't right! I GOTTA LIVE MY OWN LIFE!" Freddie sang.

"You know I...You know I...You know I gotta do it! You know I...You know I...YOU KNOW I GOTTA DO IT!" Freddie and Sam sang together.

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!" Sam sang.

"Determanate! Determanate!" Freddie sang.

"Push it til ya can't and then DEMAND MORE!" Sam sang.

"Determanate! Determanate!" Freddie sang.

"YOU AND ME TOGETHER! WE CAN MAKE THIS BETTER! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determanate Determanate!" Sam and Freddie sang together.

"HATE! To feel this way! And waste a day! I gotta get myself on stage! And shoot away! Don't be afraid! The chips will fall where they may!" Sam sang.

"I know I...I know I...I know I gotta do this! I know I...I know I...I KNOW I GOTTA DO THIS!" Sam and Freddie sang together

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!" Sam sang.

"Determanate! Determanate!" Freddie sang.

"Push it til ya can't and then DEMAND MORE!" Sam sang.

"Determanate! Determanate!" Freddie sang.

"YOU AND ME TOGETHER! WE CAN MAKE THIS BETTER! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determanate Determanate!" Sam and Freddie sang together. All of the sudden Jeff The Killer came from no where and the audience screamed.

"It's Jeff! And I'm demon-sent. Music like a veteran. Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine. Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than. Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them. People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline. Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock! 'Cause we're coming to your house and I'llkeep on smiling like the lemons in my mouth. We're the real deal, you know how I feel. Why they're in it for the pill. I'm just in it for the thrill! Get down now I ain't playin' around. Get your feet up on the ground and just make that sound like!" Jeff rapped.

"HEEEY YEAH!" Sam sang.

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!" Sam sang.

"Determanate! Determanate!" Freddie sang.

"Push it til ya can't and then DEMAND MORE!" Sam sang.

"Determanate! Determanate!" Freddie sang.

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor. Determanate! Determanate!" Sam and Freddie sang together.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Freddie yelled.

"Comon and...Comon and...Comon and get it going...Common and Common and common and get it going! On the dance floor! On the dance floor! Determanate! Determanate!" Sam sang.

"Well that's it for the dares! Send in your questions and dares and they will be on the show! Goodnight!" Me said.

**Send in your questions and dares and unless we get deleted they will be on the show! See ya next Friday!**


	3. Hey, You Wanna Ask iCarly, Right?

**Okay so after the last chapter of iRock Pregnancy not going up. (SPOLIER ALERT: It was on complete) I'm finally ready to write you guys a new chapter! As always thanks for the reviews as they mean the world to me! Let's get started. **

Me smiled as the camera turned to her.

"HELLO and welcome to the first chapter of her little show that we like to call..." Me started.

"LET'S ASK iCARLY TWO!" The audience yelled.

"Let's get started. Our first dare is from a guest who says..."

**iDare Freddie: Prank call your mom!**

"Can I do it?" Sam yelled.

"No Sam, this is for Freddie." Me said. Freddie took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Freddie's mom asked.

"Hello this is Bob Diddle Bob." Freddie said.

"DON'T CALL AGAIN. AHHH!" Mrs. Benson said, hanging up the phone. Me shrugged.

"That was weird. Our next dare is from Shac89." Me said.

**iDare Sam: Play the bongo drums.**

Sam grabbed a pair of bongo drumbs.

"Do you think I can do this?" Sam asked.

"No." Me said. Sam grabbed a pair of bongo's and played them beautiful. "How'd you learn how to play those?"

"You thought that I couldn't do it, and I can do everything you think I can't do, I can." Sam said, putting the bongos aside.

"Okay. This next dare is from Shac89." Me said.

**iDare Carly: Do the hammer dance. **

Carly does the hammer dance.

"Wow that was stupid. Our next dare is from Shac89." Me said.

**iDare Gibby, Freddie, Spencer, Socko: Do Epic Rap Battles of history The Wright Brothers vs The Mario Bros.**

_We're the Wright Brothers and there can be no don't wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? Cause your princess is in our castle she's gone. We stayed up all night, playing Donkey Kong. Before us people used to only fly in ballons. You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? You shoulda woulda coulda come to loose an extra life. So just dudda dudda dudda back down in your pipe-_Freddie and Gibby rapped.

_Itsa me, Mario! And Luigi mother ******. Why don't you's sit down in your biplane and make out with one another? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible. Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Shees, if you wanted to fly you shoulda just eaten this leave! You should eat some anyway. Look at you, so skinny. You may fly like a hawk but you fight like a kitty._-Spencer and Socko rapped.

_We don't need to fight, we're the fathers of flight! Represting North Carolina. Alright, we'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller! Concour every level of your 2D scroller. You talk alot of trash but let me tell ya something: We're gonna be you up so fast it's like we're holding down the B button.-Freddie and Gibby rapped. _

_We're serving up an 8-bit fist made to order. That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters. Like POW! How do you like me now? Spit flames out our mouths like our name was Bowser. You'll get pummeled, you'll wish you never had stumbled out your little wind tunnel. We've been dropping ba-bombs since we started this song. Sorry Wright Brothers, this time you chose wrong!_-Spencer and Socko rapped.

Spencer, Socko, Freddie, and Gibby sat down. Me raised her eyebrow.

"Well that was odd. And disturbing." Me said. "The next dare is from CrazyGeek."

**iDare Sam, Freddie: Sing Born This Way by Lady Gaga**

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be_

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice of truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

Sam and Freddie sang. They sat back down.

"Wow this show is fulling of singing." Me said. "This is another one from CrazyGeek."

**iAsk Sam: What would you prefer, eat dog food or being muslim?**

"Duh, eating dog food. It's like, awesome." Sam said. "I'll eat some right now if you want."

"No thank you." Me said. "Our next question is from a Guest."

**iQuestion Carly: Do still believe Bigfoot is real?**

"Of course. What do you mean still? I will always believe in Bigfoot." Carly said, crossing her arms.

"You know, these are the shortest questions/dares ever. Our next question is from Guest." Me said.

**iQuestion Sam: Did you ever kiss a girl?**

"Well once me and Carly were dating." Sam said.

"Woh woh woh, you and Carly were dating?" Me asked.

"Yeah. We kissed. A lot." Sam said.

"Wow. Okay this next question is for Freddie.

**iQuestion Freddie: What is your favorite thing about Sam?**

"I actually wrote a song about it..." Freddie started.

"NO! NO MORE SINGING!" Me yelled.

"Okay. My favorite thing about Sam are her huge blue eyes." Freddie said.

"Okay. Our next dare is from Guest." Me said.

**iDare Gibby: Don't take your shirt off for 5 chapters. **

"I don't even do that anymore! I just say GIBBBEHH!" Gibby said.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem then." Me said.

"No." Gibby said.

"Okay. Our next dare is from Guest. A diffrent Guest." Me said.

**iDare Sam, Freddie: Make out for 20 minutes and Spencer has to make a sculpture of them making out.**

Sam and Freddie made out for 20 minutes. Spencer sat still.

"How come you didn't make a sculpute?" Me asked.

"Becasue I already made one." Spencer said.

"When?" Me asked.

"During the commercail break." Spencer said.

"We didn't have a comercail break." Me said.

"Oh. We'll be right back!" Spencer said.

_Hey, do you want a commercail break? No? Me neither. _

_And now back to Let's Ask iCarly TWO!_

"And we're back! Spencer made this sculpture of Sam and Freddie making out." Me said, pointing to the sculpture. "This next dare is from Seddie 3."

**iQuestion Freddie: Who kisses better? Sam or Carly?**

"Sam kisses better of course." Freddie said.

"That was lame. Well we're all out of dares tonight. Send us more! See you next time on..." Me started.

"Let's Ask iCarly TWO!" The audience said.

"Bye!" The cast said.

**Please leave me reviews! And leave them in the form I did. **


	4. Mostly About Freddie

**I probally won't be able to update any of my stories next Friday because I'll be on vaction. I'm going to Mexico so to see updates of what I'm doing there you can visit my Instagram. I'm gotmyheadintheclouds. Thanks for understanding! Thanks for your reviews! Let's get started. **

"Hello and welcome to the show! Thank you so much for leaving us your questions and dares, let's get started." Me said. "Our first dare of the night is from Skypaw of ThunderClan."

**iDare Freddie: Sing, "How To Save A Life" by The Fray**

"The dare goes on to say, 'Please please PLEASE do this one. I always suggest it to other fanfics but they always get ignored.' Well, you finally sent it to the RIGHT fanfic as we never ignore ANY dare unless we get deleted. So Freddie, here's a microphone, get to singing." Me said, handing Freddie a microphone. Freddie took it and music started playing. Freddie started to sing.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

"That was a great! How To Save A Life by The Fray! I really recommend you buy this song because I've loved it for years and it's truly beautiful. Okay our next dare of the night is from an annomous reviewer who left us the name FreddieIsSexy." Me said. Sam growled.

**iDare Freddie: Take of your shirt for the whole chapter**

Freddie took off his shirt and the girls in the audience whistled. Sam growled at them.

"Can I just say something? I think I'll be really cold." Freddie said. "Your mom keeps the air conditioner on WAY too high."

"I know." Me said, nodding.

"Don't worry baby. I, YOUR WIFE, will keep you warm." Sam said, giving the girls in the audience an evil glare.

"Well that's gross. I have one more review from FreddieIsSexy and I just noticed that I skipped a whole bunch of reviews so, whoops, we'll have to do them next."

**iQuestion Freddie: Did you ever do something that hurt Sam yet she doesn't know you did it? If yes what did you do?**

"HUH?" The entire cast echoed.

"Well if I understood that question which I barely did, no, I never did anything to hurt my baby and I never will becasue I love her." Freddie said, hugging Sam.

"AWW!" The audience said.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO RUN A SHOW HERE! Now, our next question/dare of the night is from Guest who I think may be my friend Sarah because of her review." Me said, pointing to the screen.

**Spencer here is a cage with a BeaveCoon and a pamphlet for Fire starters Anyomous**

"Yep, that's probally Sarah." Me said. Spencer took the Beavecoon and the pamphlet and started clapping and giggling like a five year old would. Me sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Our next dare of the night is still from Guest." Me said, moonwalking to the screen.

**iDare Gibby: Watch Saw 3d**

Gibby watches Saw 3D and screams like a baby. He goes running out of the studio. Ralphie starts to chase after him.

"Ralphie, stop it. It's not even worth it." Me said, putting her hand out to stop Ralphie. "Our next dare is from Guest."

**iDare Carly: Draw six bunnies and show them around Ridgeway.**

"Well we would do this dare but Ridgeway got closed due to a, umm, problem, so we decided that we would force Carly to draw six bunnies by sticking her in the torcher chamber and not giving her food or drink until she draws them and then stick them to her butt and make her go to a stripper bar and see the reaction she gets because we feel that would be much more embarrising." Me said calmly. She placed her hands on her lap.

**(See what my little mind comes up with? Evil...)**

We all worked together to put Carly in the tourcher chamber. Sammy, Ariel, Abby, and Giene walked in from their vacation.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Me said.

"Thanks. Um, why's Carly in a chamber?" Abby asked.

"Oh. We stuck her in there without food or drink until she draws six bunnies for the show." Me said.

"Oh. Cool." Giene said. Mel crawled into the door covered in dirt and scars.

"Oh my God! Mel what happened to you?" Me asked.

"Well, I don't know. Let's see. Oh, I know. YOU SORTA DITCHED ME IN THE DESERT 90 MILES AWAY FROM HERE!" Mel said, standing up.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Me said. "Well while we're waiting for Carly to beg for mercy let's move onto a new dare. This is another one from Guest." Me said.

**iDare Freddie: Smash your laptop with a 20lbs sledgehammer.**

"No! I refuse to!" Freddie said.

"Then I will." Me said, grabbing a 20 pound sledgehammer. She smashed Freddie's computer. Freddie started stummering and wincing.

"While Freddie's going crazy let's check in on Carly." Me said. Carly appeared on the big screen. She held up a sign to the camera. It read, Help, in big red letters. Me giggled and took her off the camera. "That's akward. This next dare is from Guest."

**iDare Sam: Dress in a fuzzy pink bunny suit for the remainder of this chapter.**

Sam dresses in a pink bunny suit. She sat next to Freddie.

"Ohh. My own little bunny." Freddie said. He put Sam on his lap and kissed her cheek.

"Well that was disgusting. Our next dare comes from gawesome11." Me said.

**iDare Gibby: Don't say GIBBBEHH for 5 chapters**

"Dang." Gibby said.

"Well that was stupid. Our next dare is from gawesome11." Me said. Gibby took his pants off. "What are you doing?" Me asked.

"I need to do SOMETHING!" Gibby said.

**iQuestion Carly: Are you a Seddier or Creddier?**

"Well I think that's it's obvious enough that I'm a Creddier. But don't let that hold you down boys. I'm in for a BADD romance." Carly said, stretching in the tourcher chamber.

"That's really disgusting." Me said. "Our next dare of the night is from gawesome11."

**iDare Sam: Make out with Spencer**

Sam climbed onto Spencers lap and started making out with him. She pulled away and sat back on her chair.

"This is a super disgusting chapter. Our next hopefully not so disgusting dare is from gawsome11." Me said.

**iDare Spencer- Finish Law School**

"I already did!" Spencer exclamed.

"When?" Me asked.

"Durning the commercial break." Spencer said.

"And I'll pretend that we had a commercail break. Congrats Spence! Our next dare is from CrazyGeek." Me said.

**iDare Sam: Sit on a coconut at leat 38 minutes and then drink it.**

Sam sat on a coconut for 40 minutes to be safe and drank it.

"Mhhh. Warm." Sam said.

"EW! Our next dare is from CrazyGeek." Me said.

**iDare Carly: Sing a Gaga song but mix it with a Katy Perry song.**

Carly started singing.

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

_Or Capital H-I-M_

_My mommy told me when I was young_

_California girls we're unresistable_

_We are all born superstars_

_Daisy Duke, Bikinis on top. _

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_Sunkissed skin so hot we'll melt your pop (sicle)_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_You can travel the world_

_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_But nothing comes close to the Golden (Coast)_

_I'm on the right track_

_The ri-ri-right track_

_Once you party with us_

_(If you party with)_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Baby I was born this way _

_Don't be a drag _

_Just be a queen. _

_California girls_

_We're unresistable_

_Don't be a drag _

_Just be a queen_

_Daisy duke bikins_

_(Don't be)_

"Good job Carly. Now just sit there like a good girl." Me said. Carly sighed and sat back down. Me took Carly off the screen. "Our next dare is from CrazyGeek."

**iDare Freddie: Tell me something about bananas!**

"Well, did you know that bananas are naturally radio active?" Freddie asked, folding his hands.

"I don't think that anybody did. Our next question is again from CrazyGeek." Me said, kicking towards the screen.

**iQuestion Gibby: One day, if some crazy people make a liquid soap but you can eat it, what flavor would you prefer?**

"I would prefer the liquid soap flavored one, duh." Gibby said.

"Well I can't believe someone would ever ask that question." Me said. "Our next question is from CrazyGeek."

**iQuestion Spencer: What would you prefer? Being a fashion designer or being a catwalk model?**

"I don't know if you know this but I am a catwalk model. And a beautiful one at that. Would you like to see my proflio?" Spencer asked, digging though Carly's bag.

"No body does." Me said. "Our next dare is from CrazyGeek."

**iDare T-Bo: Go and smack Nevel's ass.**

"Okay." T-Bo brought Nevel in and smacked his ass.

"Well that was boring. What's next? Oh, another from CrazyGeek." Me said, pointing to the screen.

**iQuestion Me: You have watch 3 seasons of Real Houswifes Of Beverly Hills without a break.**

Me watches all three seasons and screams.

"OUR NEXT AND LAST DARE IS FROM XFRESHCOOL239X!" Freddie screamed.

**iDare Sam: Jump off the Seattle tower LIVE and lands safely into Freddie arms.**

Sam jumped off the Seattle Tower, but she missed Freddie's arms.

"Opps. Well that's it for this episode. Leave us questions and dares for the next episode. I'll see you next week." Me said

**5 Hours Later**

"HELPP!" Carly screamed.

**Leave me questions and dares for the next chapter and I'll see you guys next week! (Maybe, if I get my parents computer.)**


	5. Let's Ask iCarly Is Over

**Hey Let's Ask iCarly fans.**

**Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. As you probably noticed at the start of this chapter, this story is marked complete. That's because Let's Ask iCarly is over. It was probably my most reviewed story but I felt like it was a chore to write Let's Ask iCarly and I didn't want it to feel like a chore to read. Don't go crazy, I have tons of other stories. It's just that this one is over. We had a good run while it lasted, and I'm hoping a picked up a couple of fans of my style because of this story. **

**I love you guys so much. Thanks for understanding. I'm not gonna say goodbye because I trust I will see all of you in my other works. **

**Now that that's off my chest, see you guys later. **

**Love you, **

**Juli**


	6. Let's Ask iCarly RETURNS

**Hey. Yes, this is a real chapter of Let's Ask iCarly. Shocker, right? I know. Anyway, if you haven't read PANDAs yet then you don't know this story is coming back. Well now you do. I'm going to be picking and choosing like, ten dares each chapter. So let's make something clear. If you ask someone to sing, you most likely won't be choosen. So keep reviewing. **

Andrea: Hello. Sorry we were off air. Our producer had producer block. (Shoots producer a look.) Anyway, some things will be changed! As you noticed, we have reveled my name, and I have a couple new monkeys.

Dave: Hey, my name is Dave. I'm gonna work as a co-host with me, sorry, Andrea. I'm 14 and I'm Andrea's boyfriend. (Gives Ariana a peck.)

Lizzie: Hi, my name is Lizzie. I'm 13 and I'm Andrea's best friend.

Andrea: Ok, a couple more new things. I fired what's her name, and everyone in the cast is magically their normal age, without any children. That means that Ariel, Sammy, Giene, and Abby are all gone. That also means that Sam, Freddie, and Carly are 17, Gibby is 16, Spencer is 27, and T-Bo is fired. Also, Carly's not a slut.

Dave: That's the end of this episode! Andrea just wanted to tell you guys all the new stuff that's happening around here. We will be back next time though, so make sure you leave those reviews. Remember, 10 questions and dares will be picked and fetured on the episode, so you should keep on leaving those dares.

Lizzie: OK guys, that's it for this short episode. Hope to see you next week on...

Andrea, Dave, Lizzie: Let's Ask iCarly TWO!


End file.
